Dreams and Dares!
by luv2write0205
Summary: The team is bored and Garcia persuades them to play Truth or Dare! Its only a dream for Emily though...
1. Passing Time

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did, they show would be so much different in such weird ways…

**Summary**: The team is bored and decides upon playing Truth or Dare…harmless right?

**Author's Note**: This idea just popped i to my head so I wrote this story. Enjoy!

_"Trust that little voice in your head that says 'wouldn't it be interesting if...' And then do it". -Duane Michals_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 1- Passing Time**

"Please guys I am so bored", Garcia begged her friends; Reid, JJ, Morgan, Hotch, Rossi and Emily.

"No", Emily replied stubbornly, tossing a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Why not?"

"Because some of us don't want to play" JJ told Garcia, her blue eyes held an annoyed, yet somewhat interested gaze.

"Are you guys chicken?" Garcia teased with a smirk.

"No way" Morgan said firmly. "I would never be chicken. Not Derek Morgan."

"I'll just keep on begging until you say yes" Garcia began.

"That's the thing about Babygirl here, she never backs down" Morgan said sighing.

"Fine I'll play Truth or Dare" Emily said clearly annoyed. Then again, there weren't a ton of fun ideas that she had in mind anyway, so why not?

"Ok then" Garcia said excitedly as her friends sat down in her office.

"Why did we agree to this" Reid said as he gave everyone a helpless look. "But I didn't say a word" Hotch objected as he looked confusingly at the team.

"Who goes first?" Garcia began as she looked at the silent agents around her. When no one said a word, Garcia then said" I'll go then."

"Emily", she said looking at the brunette. "Truth or Dare?"

"Why me?" Emily complained, looking at the rest of the team who wore matching smirks. "Ok fine, Garcia, truth".

"Ok then do you have romantic feelings for anyone in the BAU?"Garcia said as Emily rolled her eyes and replied "Yes". Everyone in the room gasped.

"Oh my god" Garcia said leaning forward "Who?"

"Not telling." Emily said "Come on it's not that big of a deal so drop the subject and let's move on."

"Okay Reid truth or dare?" she said as she looked at Reid who was quietly sitting down as to not be noticed.

"Uh truth I guess" Reid sputtered.

"Ok did you ever kiss a girl?" Emily questioned as she smirked at Reid.

"I am proud to say yes I have even if it was one person in my entire life that being Lila" Reid said happily. "Take that Emily". For once, Reid didn't feel like the failure of the bunch.

"Reid, earning a backbone eh?" Morgan teased. "Whose turn is it? Rossi your turn."

"Fine." Rossi said. "Aaron, truth or dare?"

Hotch looked at Rossi and replied "Dare. I'm up for it." Rossi grinned evilly and Hotch could immediately tell that what his friend had planned probably wasn't going to be good on his side.

"Ok. I dare you to kiss Emily." Rossi said smugly. The entire team held smirks on their faces that made both brunette agents turn pale.

"What?" both Hotch and Emily gasped. Neither agent had ever really thought about ever being in love with each other, let alone ever imagining what their kiss would be like. Well, Emily had had thoughts about it, but Hotch? Never.

"Come on guys it's not like you're getting married. It's just a kiss." JJ remarked, looking at both of the brunettes.

"It's not that easy blondie" Emily answered in a raspy voice, her eyes connected with Hotch's across the room.

The team turned completely silent and it seemed as if no one was even breathing as Hotch and Emily moved closer to each other. Their lips were millimeters away and nobody on the team had noticed that Strauss had appeared in the doorway of the room.

***~OoO~***

_"You need imagination in order to imagine a future that doesn't exist". -Azar Nafisi_

***~OoO~***

**Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think of the story!**

** Don't know if I should continue or end it here...**


	2. Dreams and Relationships

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters...

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the wait for this story. It's been crazy because my birthday was two weeks ago and the holidays have been busy, but all in all, here's the long awaited chapter 2. Responses to your reviews are at the end.

_"You cannot create experience. You must undergo it. "-Albert Camus_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 2- Dreams and Relationships**

"Agent Prentiss", Strauss' voice was crisp and cold as ice. Emily felt herself being shaken lightly and heard her name being called repeatedly.

"What's going on", Emily sighed sleepily. She sat up from her desk where she had been asleep for the past time.

"Prentiss, are you alright?" Hotch asked quietly while approaching Emily's desk to stand next to Strauss.

"Yeah, I just feel asleep again. Sorry about that sir", Emily remarked. She nodded to Hotch and then stated a similar apology to Strauss.

"You can go home now Prentiss", Hotch proclaimed, looking at the beautiful brunette. Both agents watched Strauss wandered off to her office to finish up her work as well.

"Thanks sir", Emily replied "I just have one more case file to finish up and then I'm out of here".

As she sat up in her desk chair, the contents of her dream came back to her. She remembered how in her dream, her and Hotch were just about to kiss. So close…

***~OoO~***

The case file seemed to take forever until finally Emily had completed it. Such a routinely task could seem so difficult when there is a lot on the mind. She had nearly fallen asleep again when Emily heard an office door open and the sound of someone coming down the catwalk into the bullpen. She didn't need to guess twice to know who it was.

"Prentiss, are you almost done?" Hotch asked and approached Emily's desk. He looked at her with worry in his eyes upon seeing that his subordinate looked beyond tired.

While Emily had been sitting at her desk and staring at the case file in front of her, she had thought about what she could do to end the dream that had been haunting her mind for the past she didn't know was how Hotch was going to take what she was about to do. She decided upon taking the risk and doing it anyway.

"Hotch?" she asked as she looked up at her Unit Chief. "Have you ever played truth or dare?"

She saw the thoughtful look on his face while he replied "Back in my college day's yes and once when I was dating Haley. Why?"

"Because I dare you to kiss me", Emily blurted out and immediately she saw the look on his face change to complete shock that his subordinate, who was always professional when she needed to be, say that to him Hotch had always considered Emily as a beautiful, sexy agent of the FBI whom he had fantasies about sometimes. He had never thought she would ever feel the same way.

He just nodded as they came closer and the minute their lips touched, he felt the whole room spin. He got lost under her sweet lips and tongue almost right away. Neither of them noticed Strauss come out of her office and stop dead in her tracks upon seeing her agents so wrapped up in each other's kiss.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around at that and saw David Rossi standing behind her.

"Don't do it Erin", he said in a low voice. The blonde section chief nodded like a zombie.

"I always knew those two had the hots for each other since the day I caught Hotch checking her out while in the field and the time I caught Emily drooling over him when a profile was given." Dave continued.

Strauss simply walked back into her office while Rossi watched Hotch and Prentiss making out in the middle of the bullpen.

_It's good to be young_, he thought to himself as a vision of Hotch and Emily as a couple popped into his head. Hotch cupped Emily's face and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled as he started to walk away when he heard Emily giggle lightly. Hotch began to pick her up, bridal style, and carry her to his office, the two laughing lightly at the wonderful oppertunity that was now in store for them.

***~OoO~***

_"What one has not experienced, one will never understand in print." - Isadora Duncan_

***~OoO~***

**I love when you guys review!**

**They make me so happy!**

**Stardust145, H-P Fan1242, H-P Forever More, greengirl82, Jefferson Author, 14hpgirl19, MrsCriminalMinds, EmilyHotch2121, mcleagan, TinaraXx - **Thanks for the review and the kind and thoughtful compliments. I enjoyed reading each one of your reviews that you wrote. I'll try and update ASAP.

**pugsrmybffs- **Yeah, Emily was really brave to dare Hotch to kiss her. Good thing that he felt the same way about her too. It made the tension much lighter.

**ficdirectory-**I know, right? Dave seems to control Strauss sometimes, lol. Yeah, I really wanted to make this story more twisty by making the first chapter a dream for Emily, but the second half was her dream come true. Thanks for the review!

**i luv emily prentiss 2012- **Strauss is the classic mean boss sometimes, lol. Thanks for the congrats on Author of the Week. I appreciate it a lot. :)

**TheCompositionNotebook-** Strauss in fanfiction can be so funny sometimes. I love when Reid becomes tough sometimes too, lol.

**Post U Later- **Prentiss was pretty brave to kiss her boss, lol. PG would probably have figured out everything, if it wasn't a dream. Reid is adorable when he tries to be tough. Strauss is always the person to get in the way, XD.


End file.
